burstnoisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elle O'Hara
Appearance Standing at an unimpressively slightly-shorter-than-average 5'4", Elle is more characterised by her accessories than her stature: Wild, brightly coloured hair frames her face and flows down to her shoulders, and she can always be seen in light clothing despite even bitter cold. Most notably however are her enormous metal gauntlets, unnervingly named the 'Bonecrushers'. Touched by the energy flowing from the portals, Elle is a jinxed, and sports bright yellow eyes because of her affliction. Jinxed Abilities Something of a self-described "failed jinxed", Elle has the somewhat unexciting ability to boost her body temperature. Without augmentation, this ability's most useful application is staying warm in cold weather. Because of her ability, Elle's skin temperature normally stays at a roasting 45°C. This means that while she is able to stay comfortable in normal temperatures or colder, she suffers more than most in hot weather. To keep herself from overheating, Elle commissioned a thin, flexible bodysuit which would allow her to remain clothed without getting too hot. She usually either wears this, or summery clothes to stay cool. Her ability also has very little active effect: she is only able to alter her temperature by 4 or 5°C. Even without this increase, she always feels extremely feverish to the touch. Augments While not technically augments, the Bonecrushers -Elle's gauntlets- enable her to lift more weight than she would normally, and remain more stable than a normal person. However, these gauntlets are heavy, and can sap her energy more quickly than working bare handed. They are also large and cannot be used for tasks requiring fine motor control. The main feature of the Bonecrushers is that they enhance Elle's weak jinxed ability: Inbuilt compression chambers and ventilation ducts let Elle store heat in the gauntlets and eject it at high speed, giving her movements powerful enhancements. Using this enabled ability, she is even able to fly for a few seconds at a time. This is a taxing use though, and drains Elle's energy quickly. Alongside her Bonecrushers, Elle has multiple augments she has accrued over time to assist with her engineering and hunting: Her right eye is fitted with an iris-mounted microcamera which allows her to zoom slightly, as well as granting her the ability to turn on an infrared heat sensor; her joints are fitted with impact dampeners which greatly reduce the strain she receives when landing on the ground after leaping with the use of her Bonecrushers' jets. With these she can land from a great height with little or no pain; and her skeleton is laced with a slightly spongy metal alloy, strengthening it so it is harder to break while simultaneously making it more forgiving so blunt force is distributed and causes less damage. Occupation Elle operates as a freelance mechanic out of her home. She occasionally takes mechanic work from the Titian Police, and is employed by Jackson Bradford during these contract periods. She also takes hunting contracts, but considers it a hobby providing a supplementary income. History Born in Nadirs to a family more well-off than most, Elle spent her formative years tinkering with machines variously made by her inventor father or cobbled together herself from scrap metal. On Elle's 8th birthday, her father gifted her shining new metal gauntlets which she lovingly named her Bonecrushers. With the Bonecrushers, she went out hunting ferals alongside her mother, who taught her to subdue and kill. Not long after she turned 15, two feral spawn, perhaps driven by some primal need to kill, or maybe by a desire for revenge on Elle's hunter mother broke into the family's house and slaughtered her parents. In a selfless act of heroic sacrifice, Elle's mother saved her daughter's life, losing her own in the process. Fuelled by a bitter hatred of feral spawn and the need to avenge her lost family, Elle now designs and builds contraptions for the purpose of putting ferals to death. She performs live tests with these weapons with the support of the police and the Sect whenever there is money to be made, sometimes not only on ferals. Biography Elle makes a point to stay mild mannered in public, and doesn't like to discuss her past. However, in battle her still-burning rage gives her strength, and she obliterates those in her way. A powerhouse in combat with the aid of her Bonecrushers, Elle specialises in quick and deadly attacks. She is incredibly powerful, but loses momentum before long and suffers heavily in drawn-out fights. In her spare time, Elle enjoys tinkering with various inventions and tools, even aiding with repairs on external augments and vehicles for a bit of money. She is somewhat of a lone wolf and can be suspicious, but has made friends along the way and has proven herself to be an effective and loyal ally.